A Friend of Jokers
by foxfire222
Summary: this is a crossover with Xmen the movie. it takes place shortly after the second movie. a friend thought to be gone forever suddenly retuns. where did he go and what has he been threw. and Emishi fic for Emishi lovers so please read and always reveiw tanx
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you fans of Xmen and Get Backers. This is Foxfire222 with my first GB fic. This is basically a result of being bored on the last day of school before spring break so I will not take any flames badly but will instead use them to fuel my fan girl heart that throbs for Emishi.

Chapter 1 Garden encounter/Introduction.

5 years ago

Emishi was thrilled today. He had just been accepted to the VOLTZ. He was on his way home to tell Mortimer.

Mortimer had been found in the food storage building 2 years ago. He had been bought from a London orphanage and brought to Japan. He had become the play thing of the Yakuza. He had escaped and run to hide in the Limitless Fortress. Emishi was now his best friend. Soon after finding him he realized that even though Mort was not from a clan or born in the LF he still had powers. He was a mutant.

Mortimer had always seemed so distant for a 13 year old boy. But he never thought what would happen could ever really occur.

Emishi stopped in front of the metal shack that Mortimer liked to hang out in. The door was on the ground twisted into a pretzel. That week, no matter how hard he or anyone else looked, Mortimer could not be found. 5 days later they held a funeral for him presuming him to be dead.

PRESENT TIME: Madoka's Garden, 1:00A.M.

Shido was on his hourly patrol of the yard. He was about to go in when he herd what sounded like a frog the size of a man hopping. He hid and watched as someone appeared atop the garden wall. Then the figure jumped but landed aquardly and hissed in pain. Then its head turned and pointed in the bushed Shido was hiding in and the figure said. "Who's there?"

Shido pounced now that the element of surprise was gone. He tackled the figure and they rolled into the moonlight. Shido froze. This face, it looked so much like, no, he was dead.

Then the figure said quietly, "Shido…take…cough…to Emishi." Then he fainted.

Emishi was spending the weekend with Shido and Midoka. He was sound asleep but snapped up when Shido banged his door down.

"What is it Shido?"

Shido's face was the picture of shock and panic as he said, "Emishi, follow me. Mortimer came back, but he's hurt, out in the garden." Shido ran out followed by Emishi.

"Could it really be true? Is he really alive?" Emishi wondered.

(For reference Mort snuck aboard a ship when he landed in the Hudson and it took him to Japan)

Emishi sat next to a hospital bed. Midoka had paid for a private room and secrecy as to the person in it being a mutant. Emishi had been shocked to find out Mortimer's condition. He had a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder; one of his arms was broken in 5 places, and electrical burns on 70 of his body including his tongue. The doctor said all the wounds were very old and most were infected with mistreatment. Emishi, when he had herd all this, swore that if he ever met the people who did this to him he would laugh at their spraying blood.

Emishi looked up as a hand touched his shoulder. It was Ginji and Bon. Ginji looked serious and worried and his voice shook and he asked, "Is he going to be ok?"

"Ya, the doc say he just needs a few days because he's healing really fast." Emishi reached out and took Mort's hand for comfort as he whimpered in his dreams. Slowly tears fell from beneath Emishi's sunglasses as he said, "I'm just so glad he's back. I just want him to wake up."

For those who have not figured it out yet let me clear this up. Toad's real name is Mortimer Toynbee. Please review and be gentle.


	2. Please reveiw at least once ppl

Welcome to the second chapter of Friend of Joker. I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter because I introduce lots of people and add Akabane in.

Chapter 2: A friend returns

5 days later

Bon, Ginji, and Shido had dragged Emishi out of the hospital and to the Honky Tonk. He needed to eat something or he would starve. As soon as Emishi sat down 5 hours ago he had passed out from exhaustion. He hadn't slept at all in 5 days.

After sleep and lunch they had returned to the hospital to find Mortimer had woken up and jumped out of the 4th floor window and actually landed safely to run down the street. Currently they were on the way back to the Honky Tonk.

"You don't seem upset Emishi." Stated Bon

"I'm happy just to know he's ok and I know he'll come find me when he wants to." Said Emishi as they turned the corner and saw Paul and Natsumi on the street looking scared.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you inside?" asked Ginji

"Well," said Natsumi, "Akabane came in while you were gone. He was drinking coffee when someone bumped into him causing Akabane to spill coffee on them. He tried to say sorry by the guy wouldn't drop it and then…"

A window broke as a chair came flying threw it. Emishi, Bon, Ginji, and Shido ran inside to help the guy and save him from Akabane. They were shocked to see that Akabane was the one who needed help. He was glued to the wall with some weird goop. His arms and legs were spread eagled. A man in a hoodie with the hood pulled up was slowly walking toward him, a hunting knife in his hand. At the sound of footsteps the person turned and the hood slid off as the figure jumped threw the air yelling.

"EMISHI"

Emishi jumped into the air at the man yelling, "MORT"

They collided midair in a giant hug. And everyone except for Shido said, "What the Hell?"

Flashback 7 years ago.

Emishi was practicing his whip one afternoon. He was getting really good at it to. He was only 14 and he could already beat all the local punks. Today he was watching the food store building with four others. He walked around the corner and saw one of the guards lying on the ground with some blood around them. As he approached Emishi realized that the man was just knocked out and the blood was not his. That meant that the attacker was the one who was injured. He noticed a trail of blood leading to the broken door into the building.

Emishi had gathered the others and one of them took the injured man back to his home. This left Emishi and two others. They entered the building and Emishi turned the light on. They saw a trail of blood leading to the corner were sugar was stored. Emishi hated that section because it was full of rats.

As he and the two others approached they herd a squeak and saw about 20 rats run past them in fear of something. Emishi turned the corner first and backed up into the two behind him and they all froze in shock.

Huddled in the shadows was a small boy. He was crouched over and eating a rat. The boy was covered in scratches and his left arm and right shoulder were bleeding badly. Then the boy fainted.

End of Flashback

"Mort, I thought you were dead. What the Hell happened to you? Where did you go?" Emishi asked as he pulled back with his hands on Mort's shoulders. Mort was doing the same.

"Emishi, don't call me Mort anymore. The name is Toad now ok. And I can't tell you where I went for your own safety. Can't you just be happy for me being back?" Toad replied, "So, how has your life been Emishi?"

"I'm fine. I've become a recoverer with Shido as my partner. But that aside, can't you tell me who hurt you like that at least?" Emishi's eyes grew concerned and sad behind his sunglasses.

"Listen, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that they'll never find me here, But that aside, I thought Shido was a member of the Four Kings. What happened?" Toad asked

"I promise to tell you the whole story later but for now all you need to know is the VOLTZ are no longer needed. I also want to introduce you to some people." Emishi moved over and hung off Toad's shoulder and pointed as he said each name, "That guy over there you already know as Shido the Beast Master. Those two on the street are Paul, the owner of this place, and Natsumi, the waitress. That man with the sunglasses is Bon Midou the Jagan user and competing recoverer. And most important of all is Ginji Amano the Lightning Emperor." Emishi waved his hands dramatically but froze when a throat cleared, "And the guy you glued to the wall is Akabane. And he should be let down before he kills us all."

1 hour later

Emishi and Toad were walking threw the park as Emishi explained everything, "And that's how we all got where we are now. But enough about me lets hear about you. What happened to that weak scared kid I used to hang out with?"

Before Toad could answer Shido, Bon, and Ginji ran around the corner yelling, "Emishi, get away from him."

"He's a dangerous assassin and a fugitive." Yelled Ginji

"He tried to kill the whole city of New York in America a few months ago." Yelled Bon

Emishi turned to see Toad running away in the opposite direction. He was about to go after him when a large man tackled him. The man was huge and wild looking, almost like a wild cat. The man had claws, solid black eyes, and large fangs.

Toad flew back and hit a tree so hard it fell over. The man spoke in a voice that sounded like sandpaper, "Did you really think you could run from us Toad? No matter where you go, I'll find you. Give up and come back or I get the pleasure of killing you so choose."

Then Toad did the strangest thing Sabertooth (For that was who it was) had ever seen him do.

Toad struggled to his feet and stared at Sabertooth with cold eyes and said, "No, I don't want to kill innocent people anymore. I only did it because Eric would kill me if I didn't. But he's gone now and I'm free."

"After all he did for you whelp? After…"

"Did for me? Did for me?! Ha, that's a laugh. That bastard threatened all of my friend's lives. If I didn't come with him he said he would kill them all." Then Toad fell into a battle stance and smiled evilly, "And now that he's gone from my life I can finally declaw you for good." Toad lunged

Emishi was frozen to the spot. Toad, his best friend, the kid he used to protect, was emitting a giant wave of bloodlust. Ginji, Ban, and Shido stopped next to Emishi and he asked, "What did you say he did? Who did you say he worked for?"

"Paul did a search on Toad right after you left and found out that he was a mutant assassin for the feared mutant Magneto. A few months ago a mission they were on failed and he was never found. But from what he just said he was forced to do all of that killing. And he did it to save all of us from getting killed." Said Shido as they all watched the fight.

Fight was not the best word to describe it. Onesided, slaughter, or unfair would have described it better. Sabertooth was pummeling Toad into the ground. Toad was bleeding badly and breathing heavily. He was on his hands and knees spitting blood onto the ground.

"You know what? As soon as I'm done with you I think I'll start on your friends. That way you can all meet in Hell." Sabertooth lunged forward to bite Toad's throat but made contact with nothing. He turned to see a man in a vest and headband holding Toad as three people stood around him, "Stand down, I'll get to you soon enough."

The man with the ponytail stepped forward holding a whip, "Sorry, cant do that. You messed with a citizen of the Limitless Fortress. We protect the citizens, so you're dead kittycat."

"Yeah, so prepare yourself for pain kitty litter." Said a blond haired boy.

"You guys do that. Me and Midou will take Toad to my house to be cared for." The man with the headband and the man with purple sunglasses ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for so long but I had a psychology project to do and a chem. Test to study for witch I aced by the way. Now down to business. In order to get at least some reviews this is the deal. I will only update if and only if I receive at least one review for each chapter be it flame or not. I would just like some feedback to go by. Anyway on with the shoe or whatever.

Toad snapped awake and sat up. He immediately regretted doing this as his head throbbed. He looked around the room he was in. He was in a large bed in a giant and elegant room. He heard someone coming to the door and clung to the wall above the doorframe. A man walked in wearing a white shirt. He looked around and turned to stare right at him. Toad lunged and landed on the floor where the man had once been.

"Hey, calm down wart boy. I ain't gonna hurt you so chill out." Said the man who had dodged his attack.

"Oh, your up." Toad turned to see Shido in the doorway smiling at him. "Hey Mort, or is it Toad now? So how's the assassin business?"

"Over, that's how. And since I have been kicked out of my old group you can call me Mort again. So, why am I here instead of a bloody mass on the street Shido-han?" said Mort as he kneeled before Shido.

"What are you doing Mort?" Shido asked.

"My animal instincts say I should follow you if you wish. It must be a side effect of my mutation combined with your power over animals Shido-han." Explained Mort. "So, what happened to Sabertooth?"

"Well, about that. Gingi and Emishi stayed behind to fight and during the fight these people showed up. They fought that guy and tried to catch Gingi and Emishi. Gingi managed to get away but Emishi got hit from behind and frozen solid by some kid. Then he was taken into a jet and it flew off. Then…wait, Mort, come back." Shido yelled as Mort ran out the door.

Mort ran down the hall, his mind buzzing. "He saved me so those X-Geeks took him. What will they do to him?" His body screamed in protest and the pain brought tears to his eyes. He saw the door before him and ran outside. Or at least he would have had he not been caught in a wed of strings. "Please let me go. You have to let me save him. They'll ruin his mind to find me I have to…I…I." His words were drowned out as he sobbed.

SLAP

"Mortimer Toynbee, pull yourself together." Yelled MacubeX.

(For this Fic I brought people out of the LF and yes I know about MacubeX but for this fic we are ignoring that little detail.)

Westchester New York

"What happened? Ahh…my head." Emishi groaned. He looked around from his position on his back. "A white room, smells like a hospital." Emishi sat up and found he was missing his sunglasses and his whip. He looked around the room to see that one wall was made of solid glass and the others of concert. "What is this some type of prison cell?" He stood up and moved to a stance in the center of the room when he heard someone coming.

He was shocked when a woman with ebony skin and white hair stopped in front of the glass. He quickly regained his senses when she was followed by a man smoking a cigar and with large arm muscles. Emishi decided to play the scared and panicked victim.

He slackened his stance and pretended to shake and made his eyes dart about frantically. When he spoke his voice was shaky and weak, "What…what is this? Who are you? Let me go, please. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Please sir, calm down. We only want to ask you a few questions. My name is Storm and this man is Wolverine. We only want to know…" Storm never finished.

Emishi charged and began to slam into the glass wall of the small room yelling, "LET ME OUT. I CANT STAND SMALL PLACES." He pretended to collapse in a pile of tears.

"Wolverine, get him out of there, now."

"It's all and act."

"Do it."

"Fine"

Emishi waited until the man entered and latched onto his waist sobbing, "Thank you my friend." Then his tone turned cold, "Now I shall laugh at your spraying blood." Emishi jumped back. He had found his whip in the man's back pocket. He danced with his whip as he shouted, "HOVER LIKE A TOP." Then he ran out of the door and down the hallway as Storm went to check on Wolverine.

He turned a corner and saw an elevator. He jumped in and pressed the G button for ground floor. He ran out the doors into a deserted hallway. He used his whip and climbed into the rafters as an alarm siren rang.

He watched as below him children ran out of rooms and up the stairs to what he assumed must be hiding places. After the children were gone teenagers emerged along with adults.

A man in red shades shouted, "Split up and find the intruder. Form groups of three. Move out."

"If we find this guy what do we do?" asked a girl with a white streak in her hair.

"Knock him out if you can. You, Bobby, and John patrol this hall incase he comes out of the elevator."

At this everyone split up except for the three teens that stayed in the hall below. Now he couldn't get down. He would have to fight them. He jumped down, landing silently behind them and asked, "Are you looking for me?"

They all jumped back and out of reflex John asked, "Who are you?"

"Me, I am the protector of the desert people's secrets. I am the God of laughter. I am the master of the Lolan Dance Whip. I am," He gave them a smile that made them shiver, "The one who laughs at spraying blood, the Fresh Blood Joker."

As the teens watched the man disappeared, "Where did he go?" asked Bobby.

"He's behind you." Said Emishi as he whipped them into the wall. "Oh, did any of you know a man by the name of Wolverine?"

"What did you do to him?" asked the girl with tears in her eyes.

"I just laid him to rest. Those cigars would have done it eventually anyway." Suddenly Emishi was punched from behind. He whirled around and gasped, "I killed you. How could you still be here?" he lashed out and pummeled the man with his whip. He gasped as the mans wounds healed before his very eyes. "What the…AHH." He was hit by a lightning bolt from a small cloud that had formed over Storms head.

"That should keep him down." Said Storm

"I don't think so, look!" said John pointing

Emishi stood back up laughing, "You fools have no idea who your messing with do you?"

"Storm." Everyone turned to see a man in red shades, a girl with red hair, and a man made of metal running at them. "Get away from him. The Professor says he's a warrior from the Limitless Fortress. You have to get away now."

"The Limitless Fortress, no way. What would Toad be doing with this guy?" asked Wolverine

Emishi froze, "You know Mo…Toad? Do you know that guy that attacked him to? You must be friends of Toad's and thought I was trying to hurt him. I swear I wasn't. I would never hurt Toad, he's my best friend. What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

The girl with the white strip of hair was glairing at him, "He's your best friend? You were the influence for what he became? Taught him everything he know and stuff?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You taught him to kidnap girls? To help evil villains kill said girl? To speak to said girl saying he would laugh as she died and at her friends spraying blood?" The girl had slowly backed Emishi up against a wall, "You taught him how to kill right?" she whispered.

Emishi saw her remove her glove and reach up to touch his face. Once it made contact everyone froze. The girl seamed confused and pressed against him harder.

"Excuse me but as much as I enjoy being close to a young girl, I think you should back away from me before they get here." Emishi said as he pushed her away.

As if in a daze she asked, "Before who gets here?"

Emishi smiled as he walked to the canter of the hall and looked at them smugly, "Three of the Four Kings and the Lightning Emperor of course." At that point the alarm went off again. Emishi said in a really creepy voice, "Their here."

As the kids ran to the front door and the three adult ran in different directions Emishi gave himself up without a fight.

INSTITUTE COURTYARD

Mort stood in front of his friends. At his left shoulder was MacubeX. At his right shoulder was Shido. Directly behind him was Kazuki and Juubie. Standing next to Shido, glowing in the dark, was Gingi, "Dose everyone know the plan?" asked Mort.

"Yes." Said Gingi, "I set off the alarms and distract whoever comes out with Juubi."

"While you and I go in and rescue Emishi." said Shido

"While I escort MacubeX to see the Professor and discuses you with him." Said Kazuki

"Ok, ready, GO!" shouted Mort

FRONT DOOR

"Do you think these guys will be big and scary like Mort said they would be?" Gingi asked Juubi

"Apparently not." Said Juubi as Rouge, Bobby, and John ran down the front steps

"Who the Hell are you guys?" asked John

Gingi made himself glow and said in a scary voice, "Where is the Fresh Blood Joker?"


	4. Chapter 4

I know that this is a very late update and I do apologize for it but I thought that no one liked my fic. But since I got a review you all get your update.

CHAPTER 4: THE RESCUE

AND BEFORE YOU READ THIS KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKS

Rouge stepped forward, "You mean that guy with the whip? He's being interrogated about Toad. You could save him a lot of pain if you just hand him over."

"Your hurting poor Emishi-kun?" asked Ginji turning chibi and looking worried

"Ginji, lookout!" yelled Juubie

"Ahh" Ginji dodged a fire ball that zoomed over his head singeing the tips of his hair

"Are you gonna keep talking, leave, or get your butts barbequed?" asked Pyro as a fireball appeared in his hand above his lighter

"How about none of the above?" shouted Juubie as he threw his needles at Pyro who ducked and shot a fire ball

Iceman was about to help Pyro and Rouge when a bolt of electricity hit the ground in front of him. He turned to see the glowing man, "Hey, what about me?"

"The only way in is a second floor window on the south side." Said Kazuki, "Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." MacubeX said. He was then sling-shot into the open window.

Kazuki panicked when MacubeX yelled, "Help Kazuki!"

Kazuki landed on the window sill, bells at the ready. MacubeX was being cornered by a blue man with a tail and three fingers. "Sir, I must ask you to stay back or you will be very sorry."

The man turned to see who was talking to him. He gasped along with Kazuki, "Master Kazuki?"

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"I work as an X-man since they saved me. I am sorry I disappeared all those years ago but I joined the circus and had no time to say goodbye." Kurt looked down at the boy, "Did you call this boy MacubeX? As in the Third King MacubeX? I am sorry that I scared you. So you are here for the prisoner right? Who is it?"

"Emishi."

"Well, even though I owe these people my life, I owe you my life as well. I also miss Emishi a lot, so, I'm going to help you. Where do you need to go?" asked Kurt as he helped MacubeX to his feet

"We need to see Professor Xavier, it's about Mortimer Toynbee. You know him as Toad. He is, like you, an adopted member of Emishi's clan. Can you help us?" asked MacubeX

"Yes, hold on to me." Replied Kurt

"You go, I'll stay behind as the distraction." Said Kazuki as he ran out of the room.

Kazuki stopped in the middle of a hallway. He had silently run down each hallway. This one's rooms were filled with people. Kazuki attached strings to each doorknob and yelled, "Gotcha." As he yanked all the doors open. Inside each room were children huddled in the middle of the floor. Some older one's stood in front of the younger children to shield them from harm.

One made entirely of metal ran out into the hallway and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am the soul heir of the Thread School, Thread Master Kazuki. I have come for the Fresh Blood Joker, Emishi Haruki. Surrender him and I will leave peacefully." Kazuki said in a calm but threatening voice

"I don't wish to fight you bit if I must I will." Said the metal man, "And so will he."

Kazuki turned to see a man in sunglasses staring angrily at him, "You will not have to fight me, for you can't move anymore."

"He's right Cyclops. I can't move." Said the metal man

"I can't either Colossus. What did you do to us?" asked Cyclops

"I simply put you in thread restraints. Now, to all the children, please listen to me. I don't wish to shed blood of any kind, I only want my friend back. I hope for your sakes that no one will be foolish to try anything. I only wish to sit here and wait for the signal from my friends." And with that Kazuki sat down against the wall and closed his eyes as if to sleep

"The blueprints said the elevator to the lower levels is right here." Mort pushed a button and an elevator appeared

"You ready Mort?" asked Shido

"Yeah, let's got." Mort said as he stepped into the elevator

Emishi sat quietly on his prison bed. His thoughts were interrupted when Storm said, "I have to know something."

"Whatever your heart desires." Replied Emishi with a suggestive smirk

"How is it that my lightning does not affect you?" Storm asked

"I used to work for the gang known as the Voltz. Our leader was the Lightning Emperor. He would constantly loose his head and sometimes attack his own teammates. We had to get used to it quick. But my favorite Voltz member was Shido." Said Emishi remenisant

"Are you talking about me behind my back Emishi?" asked Shido from the end of the hallway where he had suddenly appeared

Mort stood next to Shido. Mort stepped forward and said, "Let my best mate go or you'll regret it you weather bitch."

Wolverine stepped forward, "You'll have to get threw me first Toad. I owe you for traumatizing Rouge."

"The name is Mortimer, and I didn't want to hurt her. You have no idea what Mag's is capable of doing. By staying with her I saved her from him and from Sabertooth. He would have taken advantage of her in every way." Mort said all this with a hint of remorse and a look of longing for forgiveness on his face, "But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to get my mate back. Why did you take him anyway?" asked Mort in a determined voice

"We took him to get to you. You're a wanted man. We wanted to bring you in once we found out you were still alive so you wouldn't continue to murder innocent people." Said Wolverine

Shido stepped in front of Mort and spoke in a voice that sounded more like a growl, "You'll take him over my dead body."

"So be it." Wolverine yelled as he lunged at Shido

They collided in mid air and then jumped back. Shido didn't have a scratch on him. Wolverine was healing a cut on his face.

Mortimer jumped over Storms head and opened Emishi's cell door. He ran in, closing the door behind him, "Why did you do that?" asked Emishi. But he could say no more as Mort grabbed him around his chest in a hug and collapsed into sobs.

"I'm so sorry. I did terrible things. I killed so many innocent people. I made terrible machines, deadly weapons, and so many poisons. Please forgive me Emishi. I broke my promise. I became a killer. I had to, please forgive me." Mortimer gasped out between sobs. He suddenly gasped in surprise.

Emishi was returning the hug and whispering softly to him, "It's ok, I know everything. I forgive you. I'm just glade your alive after all you've been threw. I promise, from now on I'll keep you safe."

"NO!"

"What?"

Mort pushed away, "No. You won't protect me anymore. That's how you got here. From now on, I'll keep everyone else safe instead." Mort turned and faced Storm as he opened the door, "And I'll start with her." He stopped as Emishi's hand grabbed his shoulder

"No, leave her alone Mort. Revenge is an awful thing to seek. Besides, I think we're ok now." Emishi said smiling down at Mort and then looking back to Storm, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes." Said Storm, "I have just herd from Professor Xavier that you are all to go free and without a fight. I don't know why but you may leave unharmed."

HONKEY TONK CAFÉ, THE NEXT DAY

"So you guys did all that just to get me back? I feel so loved." Said Emishi with tears in his eyes

"Hey, I couldn't let my best mate be captured because of me." Said Mort hanging off Emishi's shoulders

"Madoka says she'll let us throw a welcome back party for Mort tonight at her house. So don't be late." Said Shido

WELL MY FRIENDS AND READERS WE ARE AT THE END OF OUR TALE. BUT BECAUSE I FEEL THAT THIS STORY WILL RUIN MY REP FOR FUN STORIES I WILL INCLUDE THIS CRAZY EPOLOGE THAT I WILL MAKE UP RIGHT ON THE SPOT SO ENJOY THE RANDOM GOODNESS.

(For all those yaoi fans hold onto your seats. This pairing is way out there and not too popular anywhere to my knowledge. If you don't know who Gambit is you should look him up on Wikepedia. If you do know who he is hold on tight)

The party was under way and hitting its stride. People were laughing, drinking, eating, drinking, telling stories, and drinking. So naturally much confusion broke out when Madoka came in and asked, "Is anyone familiar with a man named Gambit?"

"Oh, he's here!" Mort ran out of the room with a smile on his face. He came back with a man wearing a trench coat, boots, and sunglasses. He was also shuffling a deck of cards in his hands, "Come on Remi-chan, and take the glasses off. They won't chase you away." Mort begged as he hung off the mans arm

(Mort had changed a lot and has started to have an Emishi like attitude and become his old self. He now acts like he did when he an Emishi were friends.)

"Fine, but only because you were the one who asked me." The man removed his glasses to reveal black eyes with red pupils. He turned to Mort and asked, "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I'll do it." Said Mort, "Hey, can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you for accepting me back, even after what I did. I hope, that after I tell you this, you still will. So…um…I am…how to put this…Remy is my…I mean he and I…that is."

"Oh forget this." Said Remy. He grabbed Mort and gave him a passionate kill while holding him close tightly.

When Mort was released he said in a dazed and disoriented voice, "This is my boyfriend."

The entire room was silent until Emishi said, "Well, why did the party stop? Mort's still him, he's just gay. Let's get this party back on track."

1 HOUR LATER

Emishi was busy asking Gambit if he would want to work for MacubeX when Madoka's dog dragged him away and over to her side.

"What's up Madoka-han? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure really. There is a girl in the den who said she came all the way from New York to speak with you. Do you want to see her?" asked Madoka

"Sure, be back soon."

Emishi entered the den to see the girl named Rouge. She was staring at her hands. Emishi was stunned at how she looked. Her skin was so white and pale yet seemed to glow somehow. The glow from the fire heighten this causing her to look like a goddess to him. He silently walked up behind her and took one of her hands, "Why are you staring at your gloves? Did they speak to you?" Emishi asked jokingly

Rouge actually giggled at this joke and Emishi thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever herd in his life.

"No. I was thinking about my mutation. Whoever makes skin to skin contact with me gets hurt. I take out their life force, or even their power if their mutant. I also take their memories and physical abilities. If I hold on for to long I, I could, kill, someone. But, back at the institute, when I touched you…nothing happened to you. I looked up into your eyes and I saw something there. All I can think about is your eyes, your face, and your voice. I think it was…" Emishi's finger covered her lips(No one freak out because I have changed Rouges age to 21)

He spoke softly, "Love at first Fight."

Rouge giggled again as tears of joy filled her eyes. She nodded her head and then pulled him into a kiss.

She pulled back and looked up at Emishi, "I left the Institute to be with you. I want to be with you. It's like an unknown force is driving my heart. Does that sound crazy?"

"No. Not at all. I feel the same way." Emishi kissed her again

THE END

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY EVEN IF HARDLY ANYONE EVER REVEIWED IT. LATER AND LOTS OF LOVE FOXFIRE222


End file.
